To Be With You
by losingmymind
Summary: An entry for I luv Kai's contest. One-shot. JohnnyKai


This is for **I luv Kai**'s contest. I was given a Kai/Johnny pairing, which I've hardly heard of, but I tried to make one. So here goes.....  
  
  
I checked the spelling carefully, there wasn't supposed to be any mistakes, but if there are, don't blame me, blame my computer's spell checking system.  
  
  
Summary: Johnny can't stand to live without Kai. Johnny tried to get in contact with Kai, but couldn't. What will he do?  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. [NO DUH]  
  
  
  
  


To Be With You  
  
  
  
by losingmymind  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Johnny, what's troubling you? Oliver asked.  
  
  
Uh, nothing, Enrique, Johnny replied in a sullen voice.  
  
  
I'm Oliver, not Enrique, Oliver corrected Johnny.  
  
  
Sorry, Robert, Johnny said absently.  
  
  
Earth to Johnny! Enrique said loudly.  
  
  
What is it, Oliver? Johnny asked, irritated.  
  
  
You've got all of our names mixed up, Robert pointed out.  
  
  
I did? Johnny blinked.  
  
  
Johnny, are you sick? Oliver felt Johnny's forehead, No, you don't have a fever,  
  
  
I'm fine, Enrique! Johnny stated.  
  
  
No, you're not, Robert gave Johnny a look.  
  
  
I am! Johnny insisted.  
  
  
You've just called me Enrique again, Oliver pointed out.  
  
  
I did? Johnny blinked,   
  
  
Apology accepted, Oliver nodded.  
  
  
What is troubling you, Johnny? Robert asked.  
  
  
I keep thinking of the same person, Johnny admitted.  
  
  
Who is this person? Enrique asked.  
  
  
Johnny answered.  
  
  
Who's Kai? Robert asked, baffled.  
  
  
Kai Hiwatari, the captain of the BladeBreakers, remember? Oliver said.  
  
  
Yeah, him, Johnny said in a low voice.  
  
  
Does he know? Enrique asked.  
  
  
Know what? Johnny asked, confused.  
  
  
That you like him? Enrique rephrased his question.  
  
  
Johnny shook his head.  
  
  
You've got to tell him how you feel about him, Enrique advised.  
  
  
But what if he doesn't like me? Johnny asked.  
  
  
That's a risk you've got to take, Enrique shrugged.  
  
  
But I don't know if I can take that kind of rejection, Johnny buried his face in his hands.  
  
  
If you want something, take it before it's too late, Oliver quoted.  
  
  
You saying Kai likes some other person? Johnny asked looking at Oliver.  
  
  
Maybe, maybe not. You won't know until you talk to him, Oliver replied.  
  
  
Call Mr. Dickinson, he has to know where Kai is, Robert suggested.  
  
  
Why would I want to know where Kai is? Johnny asked.  
  
  
So you can tell him that you love him, Enrique said with the duh' tone.  
  
  
No way! Johnny cried.  
  
  
Oh, yes, Robert picked up the phone and started dialling.  
  
  
Johnny protested.  
  
  
Johnny, we're trying to help you, Oliver tried to calm Johnny down.  
  
  
Yeah, _right_, Johnny said sarcastically.  
  
  
Johnny, we don't want you to go on suffering like this, Enrique said.  
  
  
Johnny looked eager as Robert hung the phone up.  
  
  
Robert asked, his friends were all looking at him, waiting for an answer.  
  
  
Did you find out where Kai is? Johnny asked.  
  
  
He went for a round-the-world trip Robert answered.  
  
  
the three of them cried.  
  
  
Why the _hell_ did he go for a round-the-world trip?! Enrique exclaimed.  
  
  
I can't imagine _Kai_ on a round-the-world trip, admiring the beautiful sights, Oliver commented.  
  
  
Still, I'm going to find him! Johnny vowed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I wonder why Kai _really_ left for a round-the-world trip, Tyson wondered.  
  
  
He said it'd do him good to get away from Tyson, Kenny whispered to Max and Rei.  
  
  
Pardon me? Tyson asked.  
  
  
Maybe Kai wants to get a breath of fresh air, Max suggested.  
  
  
He could have taken us with him, Tyson mumbled.  
  
  
Tyson, that kind of trip costs a lot, Max said.  
  
  
Still, he could spare some money for his team-mates, Tyson left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Maybe this trip will make me forget about Johnny, _Kai thought. He had actually admired Johnny for he had once defeated Kai himself. He was, and still is, an excellent blader. He couldn't stop thinking of Johnny, he was too - too - Kai couldn't find the exact word to describe his feelings for Johnny.  
  
  
Kai sighed, _This trip is supposed to make me forget about him!' _Kai berated himself.  
  
  
Excuse me, are you Hiwatari Kai? a tall guy wearing a guide' badge asked him.  
  
  
Yes, that's me, Kai replied.  
  
  
I'm your guide. Sign here and get on the plane with the rest of the group, please, the guide said.  
  
  
Kai signed the confirmation form and took his seat on the plane.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Johnny, this is Kai's actual route of travel, Robert threw Johnny a piece of paper.  
  
  
Johnny caught it and read it, Tokyo, Sydney, Gold Coast, Shanghai, Bangkok, Mexico, New York.  
  
  
He's going to every single major city in the world, Robert said.  
  
  
Including - no. He's not coming this way, Johnny's face fell as he finished skimming the paper through.  
  
  
I got a suggestion, Oliver chipped in.  
  
  
What is it? Johnny asked.  
  
  
Why don't you try and look for Kai? Oliver suggested..  
  
  
Isn't that what I'm trying to do right now? Johnny asked.  
  
  
No, I mean, go out there and find him in one of the cities he was supposed to be in, Oliver said.  
  
  
Are you cra- That's a good idea. Johnny smiled.  
  
  
That's his original route and if you follow the date and day, you'll be able to find him, Robert said.  
  
  
Thank you, all of you, Johnny thanked them.  
  
  
No problem, Robert nodded.  
  
  
What are friends for? Oliver smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_I've made up my mind I've packed my bags  
  
  
I'm not returning home  
  
  
Until someone will give me reason to  
  
  
I lock the door and take a breath  
  
  
I'm ready to let go  
  
  
I know you're somewhere out there too  
  
  
There's only one thing for me to do  
_  
  
  
  
Johnny headed for the car. He turned around and waved at his friends.  
  
  
Good luck, Johnny! Oliver yelled.  
  
  
Johnny nodded his thanks.  
  
  
He left in search of his beloved.  
  
  
  
  
_I go over the mountains and over the sea  
  
  
To find a heart that belongs to me  
  
  
Anywhere in the world I go  
  
  
Anywhere till I find you  
  
  
I run through the valleys  
  
  
I run through the fields  
  
  
I'd do anything  
  
  
I am hard to please  
  
  
Anywhere in the world I go  
  
  
Anywhere till I find you  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai boarded yet another aeroplane. His next destination was Glasgow, Scotland, which was not in the original schedule, but was added at last minute as a make-up for the cancellation of the trip to Canada. He wondered if he will meet Johnny. Kai sat up in sudden realisation. JOHNNY.  
  
  
JOHNNY.  
  
  
Kai gasped.  
  
  
Sir, are you okay? a flight attendant asked.  
  
  
Yes, I'm fine, Kai whispered.  
  
  
_What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?!' _Kai yelled in his mind, _What if I meet Johnny? He'd surely be somewhere in his own country. What am I supposed to do?!'  
  
_  
Kai buried his face in his hands. He was confused.  
  
  
[You can always find Johnny and tell him your feelings,] Dranzer suggested.  
  
  
_Are you crazy?!' _Kai yelled'.  
  
  
[No, but _you_ are going crazy keeping all those feelings bottled up,] Dranzer said,  
  
  
Kai sighed, _I guess it'd be fate if I met him,'  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Johnny stared at the list of cities. Kai had been to everyone of them and left them too. There were no other cities left.  
  
  
_Why don't you try calling the Bladebreakers to find out if Kai's back in Japan?_ Enrique had suggested when Johnny called him.  
  
  
Johnny thought he'd give it a try.  
  
  
Tyson speaking, who's there? someone picked up the phone.  
  
  
Johnny croaked.  
  
  
Tyson exclaimed in surprise.  
  
  
Yes Tyson, it's me, is Kai there? Johnny asked.  
  
  
Why would you want to find Kai? Tyson asked.  
  
  
I - I want to ask him for a rematch Johnny lied.  
  
  
Well, too bad for you, he's not back from his round-the-world trip yet, Tyson said.  
  
  
Wasn't he supposed to be back by now? Johnny asked.  
  
  
Yes, but knowing Kai, he might be anywhere in the world right now, Tyson said.  
  
  
It's okay, sorry to have troubled you, Johnny hung up.  
  
  
  
  
_I run like the wind  
  
  
I don't know where  
  
  
My heart will lead the way  
  
  
I need someone to love and hold on to  
  
  
But the road is long  
  
  
I've had my doubts  
  
  
But nothing lets me down  
  
  
Cause I know you're somewhere out there too  
  
  
Waiting for me to get to you  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Welcome to Glasgow, Scotland, the loud speakers blared.  
  
  
_Welcome, yeah right, I never wanted to be here in the first place', _Kai muttered.  
  
  
Mister Hiwatari, please do not wander away from the group, the leader said.  
  
  
Kai glared at him, but followed the group, nevertheless. Kai scanned the crowd.  
  
  
[Searching for him, now, eh?] Dranzer asked mischievously.  
  
  
_Why would I want to do that?'_ Kai retorted.  
  
  
[Let me see,] Dranzer taunted. [Hmm, maybe because... you **love** him?]  
  
  
_I DO **NOT** LOVE HIM!'_ Kai denied.  
  
  
[Yes you do, and don't lie to me, Hiwatari Kai.]  
  
  
_Shut up,'_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Johnny arrived back in his hometown in Glasgow. He'd decided to take a break and wait until Kai returned to Japan to meet him. He was exhausted from all the travels. He couldn't go on much longer. He had just passed through the customs and now, he was slumping against a wall, drinking water.  
  
  
There was a group of tourists who had also just arrived and was making a head count of sorts. Johnny looked in amusement as one of the bags fell and split open, spilling all it's contents on to the floor.  
  
  
That was when Johnny saw a glimpse of blue hair.  
  
  
Could it be? Johnny murmured.  
  
  
The person with the blue hair was standing alone, away from the others.  
  
  
Just like Kai, always away from other people, Johnny muttered.  
  
  
The blue-haired guy was tapping his fingers on the counter, waiting for the others to finish going through the customs.  
  
  
Could it really be? Johnny began to smile.  
  
  
The person he'd been staring at turned around to face him.  
  
  
The identity of the person was uncovered.  
  
  
Johnny would recognize that face anywhere.  
  
  
It was Kai.  
  
  
KAI.  
  
  
KAI HIWATARI.  
  
  
There's no mistaking it. It really is Kai.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai waited for the mess to be cleaned up. How did one of the bags got opened up, he didn't know, all he knows is that he wants to get away from this country. Eventhough half of him wanted to stay and find Johnny.  
  
  
Kai turned around, not wanting to be called to help with carrying the bag or anything. Kai turned and the first thing he saw was Johnny staring at him.  
  
  
JOHNNY.  
  
  
JOHNNY MCGREGOR.  
  
  
Kai whispered.  
  
  
Kai quickly turned back.  
  
  
Kai said in disbelief.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai turned his back towards Johnny.  
  
  
_Why did he turn away from me?'_ Johnny asked, confused.  
  
  
Johnny walked up to Kai slowly.  
  
  
He was only centimetres away from Kai when Kai turned around to face him once again.  
  
  
Johnny gasped, taken aback by the sudden movement.  
  
  
Johnny, nice meeting you here, Kai's voice was flat.  
  
  
Johnny greeted.  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
Neither knew what to say, so they remain quiet.  
  
  
The silence was awkward.  
  
  
Mister Hiwatari, we're leaving, the guide said.  
  
  
Kai and Johnny looked at the guide.  
  
  
I see you've found a friend, well, anyway, we're going straight to the hotel, meet up with us there, the guide said, leading the rest of the group to the hotel.  
  
  
Kai would have loved to go with the group, but his legs would not obey. He stood there, looking at Johnny.  
  
  
With the group gone, there wasn't anyone else in the airport except for the custom officers and airport workers, which weren't many. The place was deserted.  
  
  
Kai, I - Johnny started, but the words were stuck in his throat.  
  
  
Johnny, what - Kai was cut short.  
  
  
Johnny had suddenly came closer and kissed him on the lips.  
  
  
Kai blinked.  
  
  
Johnny quickly separated himself from Kai.  
  
  
I - I'm sorry, I - Johnny looked down.  
  
  
Kai was speechless.  
  
  
I'm sorry Kai, but I love you, Johnny confessed.  
  
  
Say that again, Kai demanded, but his voice was softer.  
  
  
I love you, Kai, Johnny repeated.  
  
  
Kai smiled.  
  
  
Do that again, Kai requested.  
  
  
Johnny blinked, he looked at the smiling Kai.  
  
  
Johnny asked, surprised by the request.  
  
  
Kai hugged Johnny.  
  
  
Aishiteru, baka, Kai whispered.  
  
  
What does that mean? Johnny asked.  
  
  
I love you, you idiot, Kai replied, kissing Johnny.  
  
  
They broke away from each other's arms. Johnny had tears in his eyes.  
  
  
I never thought you'd feel the same way about me, Johnny said.  
  
  
_I_ never thought _you'd_ feel the same way about _me,_ Kai repeated.  
  
  
The two boys smiled.  
  
  
Fate had brought them together.  
  
  
Say, why are you here anyway? Johnny asked.  
  
  
Let's just say, it's destiny, Kai answered, smiling.  
  
  
Kai was happy to finally be able to be with the person he loved with all his heart. And so was Johnny.  
  
  
Neither would forget this moment, the happiest day of their lives.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**THE END**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This is edited by **lightyearsaway**, a very good friend of mine who took time to read and edit this one-shot. Thank you.  
  
  
  
The song is Over The Mountains by Bosson, I totally love the song!  
  
  
  
Tell me what you all think.  
  
  
  
REVIEW  
  
  
  
Please?  
  
  
  
Pretty please?  
  
  
  
Pretty please with a cherry on top?  
  
  
  
It will only take a minute ...........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Losingmymind


End file.
